<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pyaar hee kaafi hai by binozii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345641">pyaar hee kaafi hai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binozii/pseuds/binozii'>binozii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binozii/pseuds/binozii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>To the SMZS fandom 💛</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pyaar hee kaafi hai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To the SMZS fandom 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were like the city which you claim to be from.</p><p>Quiet, reticent, curious.</p><p>But full of secrets. </p><p>And I was like mine</p><p>Loud, vibrant, boisterous.</p><p>But in anguish.</p><p> </p><p>Warm like the aarti was your first touch</p><p>When you held me close, under the moonlight</p><p>Your sliver nose ring, your eyes, your smile, glistened like the diyas that glow in the Ganga</p><p>But, ragged were your scars just like the steps of the ghat.</p><p> </p><p>Unholy</p><p>They said our union was</p><p>But the gods above knew, even before us.</p><p>It was sacred like Sangam</p><p>Yamuna meeting Ganga.</p><p> </p><p>Between the shared kulfis, bread pakoras, comforting hugs and stolen kisses.</p><p>Despite all your flaws and all my insecurities</p><p>We became more, something more.</p><p>More than just friends, more than lovers, more than companions</p><p>We became soul mates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some of you may know me from ig as nocontextsmzs. this is my first ever work. just a small token of appreciation for the fandom, especially the writers. idk how you guys do it. i hope you guys get multi billion dollar book deals. </p><p>THANK YOU.</p><p>p.s. hit me with all your criticisms and comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>